Batman Approves
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Batman finds out Robin has a crush on Kid Flash. Batman is pissed..or is he?


The mission was a success. The team had to fight off a few bad guys (that kind of smelled) at a local fun fair, but they managed to kick some ass rather fast. So, they decided to stay a while (mainly because Megan used her puppy dog eyes begging to let her experience her first fair on Earth). They all split up and unless you are blind, deaf, or horrible at seeing obvious things, then you would know that Robin and Kid Flash went off together.

Robin destroyed Kid Flash at a game where you throw a baseball at a stack of bottles. He won a yellow stuffed animal that reminded him of Kid Flash's costume because of its mustard look. He swayed it in Kid Flash's face, trying to show off. Kid Flash took the stuffed animal and went running with it (at a normal speed). Robin chased after him, not really for the stuffed animal, but because he always followed Kid Flash everywhere.

Kid Flash came to a stop, pointing to a sign that read 'Fun House'. A smirked appeared on his face.

"We have to go in the fun house, dude. It has the word fun in its name, that's a good indication that it'll be fun," Kid Flash tried to persuade Robin.

"If you want to, than sure," Robin replied. Robin would do almost anything Kid Flash asked of him. Who doesn't want to make their crush happy? Yes, you read that right. Robin has a crush on Kid Flash. This shouldn't be very shocking, however. Everyone on the team knew that Robin had a thing for Kid Flash. Everyone except Kid Flash knew and it was really starting to annoy Robin. Did he have to wear a name tag saying 'Hello, my name is Robin, the person who wants to be your boyfriend'?

He would have just up and told Kid Flash already if it wasn't for Batman. Robin knew the man well, years of living with him made the two important to each other. Because of this, Batman was a protective. So protective that he was currently watching the boy wonder and the speedster on his many covalence screens. He had hacked into the fun fair's security cameras. He at first just checked to see where the team was, not being informed that the mission was completed considering the team didn't go back and tell him about it.

Then he saw Robin looking at Kid Flash. Robin had his mask on, but Batman knew the boy was staring at Kid Flash for more than he needed to. Batman knew Robin as well as Robin knew Batman. He could see the boy had a liking towards the red head, but his thoughts weren't conformed until what he currently saw.

On Batman screen was Robin, staring deeply into the fun house's mirror. Robin always pictured himself and Kid Flash together, but now he was literally seeing the two of them close together. It was unbearable for the young boy, so he did the only thing he could think of. He tugged on the front of Kid Flash's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Both Kid Flash and Batman froze.

Kid Flash, recovering from the shocked, leaned into the kiss. Batman's fists clenched. It wasn't that he minded the two being together. He knew Kid Flash was rather bothersome, but none the less a good kid. He was upset that Robin didn't tell him about his feelings towards the boy. Batman stormed out of the room, walking to the entrance of the team's hide out.

XxxxxxxX

Everybody was smiling, including Superboy and Artemis. The group had enjoyed themselves, some more than others (*cough Robin and Kid Flash cough*). Robin and Kid Flash were holding hands, Megan awing in the background exclaiming how happy she for the two. The whole team was glad the two finally confessed their feelings. Kid Flash and Robin automatically untangled their hands when they got to Mount Justice. Robin made Kid Flash swear he wouldn't tell Batman, threatening to rip his eyes out (with love) if he did.

The team's smiles dropped once they opened the door to find a peeved Batman narrowed his eyes at Robin. Robin stepped forward, his eyebrows rising. All knew that they were having their own little mind reading conversation. They all wanted to leave the room as soon as possible, but knew it not to be the best idea.

After a few more facial expressions, Batman finally spoke up with, "I am not happy, I did not expect this from you."

Robin glares, "Expect what?," Robin replied.

"I didn't expect you to keep secrets from me. Stop lying before it's too late," Batman hissed as Robin's fists started to clench.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Robin played dumb.

"Robin, I am asking you again- why are you hiding things from me? I have noticed how different you have been becoming and I know you know the reason why. So tell me," Batman insisted.

"You're not my father," Robin spat out, knowing it would get to the man. It had worked, for Batman went without speaking. Kid Flash got in between the two before Robin tried doing something stupid. Both of the two were not pleased to have Kid Flash interfere.

"Stay out of this," Robin warned Kid Flash as Kid Flash refused to move.

"Listen, you guys have known each other for the longest of time. You are the dynamic duo! If that isn't enough reason not to fight, I don't know what is!" Kid Flash exclaimed with hand movements.

"Listen to your boyfriend and stay out of it," Batman warned Kid Flash in his husky voice. More silence. Robin couldn't deny anything anymore, knowing he already was in a hole.

"Okay, fine. So we are dating. Congratulations, you figured out everything. If you knew, why did you want me to tell you? You're just going to spilt us up anyways," Robin mumbled.

"It doesn't matter if I knew or not, you should have told me. You are wrong if I think I will stop you from dating him. I could care less if you date him as long as you keep your relationship slow. I won't make him liking to do things fast as an exception," Batman explained.

The two went back to talking to each other without speaking. The team wait patiently to see what was going to happen next.

Without a word, Batman walked closer to Kid Flash. He towered over the teen as he told him, "You have my approval….for now. Keep it that way."

Kid Flash gulped, nodding his head rapidly. Robin still was tense, but he seemed to lighten up at Kid Flash's response. Batman stalked off as Superboy looked around saying,"I don't get what just happened."

"Nobody does," Artemis told Superboy.

"Isn't it obvious? Batman was just mad Robin didn't tell him! Now he's not mad anymore…I don't think…" Megan's words drifted off.

"This isn't any of our business," Aqulad butted in, reminding his team that they were still in front of Robin and Kid Flash.

"Its okay guys," Robin said, not wanting any more embarrassing moments. He was regretting his outburst and knew he had to apologize to Batman later.

"Of course it's okay….Batman approves," Kid Flash chimed in.

The teens gave Kid Flash a look that told him to shut up. Kid Flash just smiled at this though, knowing he was right.


End file.
